


Stronger Together

by Jesscrazy87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Castiel, John’s A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Older Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesscrazy87/pseuds/Jesscrazy87
Summary: Recently presented Omega Dean meets Alpha Castiel on the bus. Knotty times ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything. I have more of this story written, but wanted to know if anybody would be interested in reading my smutty little daydreams. Un-betaed, constructive criticism welcome, encouragement beloved.

Castiel was reaching the age limit for respectable bachelor-hood. In the world since the ABO virus, thirty-five was the oldest an alpha would be allowed to take a mate. Omegas had even less time, they had to mate by twenty-five. Castiel had five years left to find a mate. 

His instincts were starting to get a little out of control. His most recent rut had been quite an ordeal. His cock was still a little tender from all the friction, even with his liberal use of synth-slick. He was finally headed to check in at the office now that his hormones were back to mostly normal. 

Castiel was sitting near the front of the bus headed downtown when he caught a whiff of honey and leather followed by the barest hint of cinnamon. He tried to look around subtly to find the source to no avail. The scent started to grow stronger, sweeter. Finally giving up all pretense of looking respectable, the alpha stood and searched for whatever omega was giving off the most appealing smell he had ever experienced. 

His eyes finally stopped on a head of dark blond hair that was just long enough to touch the shoulders. The omega was a boy who must have just finished his first heat. He wouldn’t meet the older man’s eyes, but kept glancing over. The seat next to him was empty and the alpha took advantage of the space quickly. “Hello. My name is Castiel,” he offered his hand out to the young omega. 

“‘M not supposed to talk to nobody,” the boy said looking out the window. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie, none of it without holes. 

“I’m not ‘nobody’. Like I said, I’m Castiel,” the alpha responded dryly, earning a small huff of amusement from the omega. “What’s your name?” 

Finally looking up, “name’s Dean.” His bright green eyes looked nervous. He had freckles scattered across his nose and cheekbones. His lower lip was caught between his teeth as he took in the alpha. Almost black messy hair, bright blue eyes, tall tan body with broad shoulders all covered in a dark suit and tan trench coat. “How come you smell so good?” He blushed once he realized what he’d said. “S-s-sorry! I-I d-don’t know w-what’s wrong with m-m-me!” Dean was trying to press himself up against the side of the bus to put space between them. 

Castiel grinned and crowded into the boy’s space. “There’s nothing wrong with you, little omega. You smell delicious to me as well.” He took a deep inhale leaning closer, almost touching. “Mmmm. Did you just finish your first heat, Dean?” 

“H-h-how'd y-y-you know?”

“I can smell how fertile you are. How much you need an alpha. I want to be your alpha. Can I have you for my own, Dean?” He stared into the omega’s eyes as gold began to crowd out the green, knowing his own were changing from blue to red. 

“M-my d-dad s-said I-I n-need t-to r-register d-downtown.” 

“I’ll help you with that and then we’ll go home and mate. How’s that sound to you, Dean?” Castiel spoke soothingly and allowed some space between them.

“I-I d-don’t know what to say,” the omega was searching the alpha’s eyes. “Why would you want me?” 

“I know you can’t really smell yourself, but you are enchanting. Plus, if you’ve ever looked in a mirror you’d realize what a silly question that is.” Castiel had a hard time believing such a beautiful omega didn’t understand his own appeal. 

“But, I’m too skinny, bow-legged, and I’ve got freckles all over. No alphas would want me,” Dean put his eyes down and spoke sadly. 

“I like that you’re smaller than me. Your bowlegs will wrap around my waist nicely when we’re tied together later. And I’m looking forward to kissing and tasting every one of those freckles to wind us up for round two.” Castiel was having difficulty restraining himself, but took a deep breath through his mouth to avoid Dean’s scent. “I want you. Very much.” 

“You’ll be my alpha? Forever?” Dean looked hopeful and frightened. 

“Yes,” Castiel growled. He reached out to take the boy’s hand intertwining their fingers. They both finally broke eye contact to look down at their hands. The alpha’s large tan one holding the omega’s pale freckled hand looked and felt right. “I have to call my assistant to postpone my visit to the office for another day.” 

“I should let my little brother know I won’t be back tonight. Dad, too, I guess,” Dean looked less than thrilled about speaking to his father. 

“Would you rather I speak to your father, my omega?” He put his attention back on the boy. 

“Would that be too much? I don’t want you to think I’m useless. I want to be a good omega for you,” Dean put his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“What time does he get home from work?” 

“Usually around six. Why?” 

“It’s 8:30 now,” Castiel thought quickly, “We’ll get you registered as my omega and head back to our house to complete the bond. Take a break for lunch. Enjoy each other’s company for a little while longer. Wash. Then, we’ll take my car to your old house. Give you time to collect whatever belongings you want. Spend some time with your younger brother and wait for your father to get home. How does that plan sound to you, Dean?” 

“T-that sounds like a great plan, alpha. But, if you have a car why are you taking the bus?” He looked almost incredulous at the idea. 

“I’ve had too many bad experiences driving and parking downtown. The bus also allows me to prepare for the day, especially when a deadline is coming up. It’s also a great way to meet new people. Like beautiful young omega boys named Dean.” A wry grin spread across the alpha’s face, growing more genuine when Dean smiled back. 

The two, not quite strangers, let go of one another to pull out phones and set their plan into motion. The city’s omega registration center wasn’t too much farther even with the frequent stops for passengers to enter or exit the bus. Castiel’s assistant was more than happy to take care of things a little longer to allow him time to bond with his newfound mate. 

Dean had put his phone away by the time Castiel had finished his call. Peering around the omega out of the window the alpha said, “we’re almost there. Are you ready to be my omega for life? It’s a big decision and you’re very young, I’m twice your age.” 

“I’ve never met someone that smelled so nice. I’ve traveled around a lot too, so I’ve had a lot of chances to run across quite a few scents. You look like a good, strong alpha. My omega instincts might be new to me, but I can feel the pull to be with you. To submit to you. To mate with you.” The last was said in almost a whisper as Dean stared at Castiel, green eyes jumping from blue eyes to pink lips. 

“Careful omega. My alpha is barely under control right now,” the older man tore his eyes away from the temptation on the bus seat. 

“Yes, alpha,” Dean said quietly. He held his hand palm up on his thigh, Castiel took the offer to enjoy some intimacy while they waited for their stop. 

When it came, they remained connected, the alpha leading the way with his larger frame. With both males standing the size difference was significant, almost a foot separated their heights. Castiel was determined to take care of registering his omega with the city officials quickly. 

Omegas were required to report to their city government since the ABO virus broke out. They were the only ones capable of bearing children anymore. It was a blessing and a curse. Wars had broken out between the nations long ago and decimated the human population globally. Some scientists had worked on ways to improve fertility and somehow made the ABO virus, changing the world forever. 

Castiel thanked their good fortune that the line was short at omega registration. He looked around to see where the forms to fill out were, but Dean had already seen them and was letting go of the alpha’s hand to retrieve the right ones. Castiel unabashedly read everything the omega wrote, committing it all to memory for later. Full name, birthdate, address, everything you’d give to your doctor combined with all the information government documents require. 

The omega could feel the alpha’s eyes watching his every move. Dean was such a bundle of nerves he didn’t know how he was still able to function. He finally reached the end of his portion of information. Without missing a beat and moving forward a bit in line, Castiel took over and began filling in similar information, happy to see Dean reading everything he wrote as well. He heard the small little gasp when he got to “yearly income and current holdings” and smiled subtly knowing his wealth impressed the boy. 

They were finally done and only had two omegas before them, both with a parent. Three windows were in use making the wait that much shorter. Castiel had taken the forms and Dean started chewing his nails on the hand that wasn’t connected to the man, but a look from him stopped the nervous habit. 

Finally their turn, a window with a beta brunet was open to the left. He took the forms from Castiel, giving Dean a lecherous grin. A growl from Castiel snapped brown eyes back to the task at hand. “My apologies, sir. You have to admit he’s gorgeous though.” 

“Of course he is, he’s also mine. I don’t appreciate short no-knots like you eyeing him,” Castiel kept his tone even and his voice low, but it made him seem all the more menacing because of his self-control. Dean shivered next to him as he started to suspect this alpha had more strength than any he had met before. “How much is the fee?” 

“Just $50 for filing both parts of his paperwork,” the beta was all business after being reprimanded. Payment remanded, the newly mated pair left promptly. Castiel hailed a taxi rather than waiting for another bus. 

Dean did not like the space that the alpha forced between them. “Why can’t we be closer, alpha?” 

“I am finding it difficult to keep from essentially assaulting you, little omega,” Castiel almost growled. “I don’t live too far out. I hope you’ll like your new home.” The omega didn’t let go of the alpha’s hand, but he did turn away to watch the scenery outside the window. “I can’t in good conscience let you return to your regular school, but I will hire a private tutor for you to complete your education. Perhaps a beta female to become an all-around companion for you?” 

“I don’t need to finish school, I’m not all that smart anyway,” Dean once again derided himself. 

“No one is ‘all that smart’ without effort and education. You are my responsibility and it would be my pleasure to ensure you have completed at least the high school level. Maybe you’ll even find something that sparks an interest for you to pursue further,” Castiel spoke encouragingly. 

Dean looked skeptical, “if you say so, alpha. How much farther?” 

Leaning towards the middle to look through the windshield, “we’re turning onto my street now. Five more minutes.” 

Dean watched eagerly trying to memorize everything he saw. The street was mostly empty, lined with trees preventing passersby from seeing the houses clearly. The cab stopped outside a rather large gate. Castiel paid the driver and entered a code into the control panel, never once separating from Dean. 

The house was massive. The driveway curved around a flowerbed and off to the right. Large windows on either side of the large front door promised plenty of light. Both stories seemed to have a lot of windows. The house had a hint of Colonial mixed with Victorian styling. Grey stone with white trim and a black roof. It was beautiful, elegant, simple, but also big, bigger than any house Dean had seen in person. 

Castiel wasn’t rushing them inside even though he clearly wanted to get Dean in his bed. The initial shock of seeing just how wealthy his alpha was was causing the omega to begin to doubt whether he could really be this man’s omega for life. “Alpha, I-I d-don’t know if I’m good enough for you, for this.” He looked desperately for guidance from the older man and waved his free hand toward the large house. 

“My instincts have never failed me before, why would they lead me to an unworthy omega? You will be perfect for me. If you don’t like the house we could always move. But, I’m afraid we can’t live closer to the city. I need space for gardening and my apiary,” Castiel looked contrite, but resolute. 

“You have apes?” The boy was very confused.

“‘Apiary’ a collection of beehives. For bees. Are you allergic?” The alpha smiled a bit at the omega’s naïveté. 

“You keep bees. Huh. No, I’m not, as far as I know. I wouldn’t want to move. I’ve never seen a place so big or so nice in my entire life.” He looked at the house and the alpha again. “We’ll trust your instincts, but I don’t know how a loser like me got so lucky.” 

Only a few feet from the door, the alpha had finally lost his patience. He let go of Dean’s hand. Bent down. Grabbed under the omega’s knees and around his shoulders. Startled, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck as he was carried bridal style through the front door. Passed the foyer. Left down a short hall. Quick right into the bedroom. 

Dean was thrown onto the four poster king size bed, landing with a little bounce on the firm mattress. Alpha red was all the young omega had eyes for at the moment. Strong hands ripped his shirt off as he toed his shoes off. “My omega,” Castiel growled as their lips met. All teeth and heavy breathing into each other’s mouths. His pants and underwear were shoved off his body. He helped along as much as he could from under the larger man. 

“Please, alpha,” he whimpered and displayed his neck. 

“We need to be naked first, little one,” the alpha had calmed a little. He could smell Dean’s slick thickening the air in his room. His own alpha arousal was blending with it and creating their scent. It was magnificent. 

“I am naked. Why aren’t you?” He bunched Castiel’s shirt up in an effort to help. 

The alpha chuckled darkly, removed the omega’s hands from his body, pinning them above his head. “This is your last chance to truly deny our bond. Do you want me? I’ll take care of you, but I will also own you. You will only have decisions that I allow. If you misbehave, I will punish you. Do you understand?” 

Omega gold blossomed in Dean’s eyes at the idea of being owned by this strong attractive alpha. With his neck bared, “I am yours alpha, forever.” 

Castiel ran his nose, followed by his tongue, from Dean’s collarbone, across his mating gland, up to his ear. “Forever, my omega.” He took a nibble from the soft flesh of his lobe. The older man leaned back onto his knees on the bed between Dean’s spread legs. He looked his fill as he ripped his own shirt open, scattering buttons as they popped off. He expertly removed his belt from his pants, rolling it and leaving it on the foot of the bed. Undoing his fly released some of the pressure that had been growing painful from his prolonged self control. Regretfully moving away from the omega that was creating a puddle of slick on his bed, the alpha was able to finally divest himself of all clothing. His eyes watched Dean as he straightened. The small gasp and wide eyes were quickly followed by the omega instinctively moving to present himself. 

Castiel feasted his eyes on the perfect round globes of the boy’s ass. His pretty pink hole glistening with slick as the muscles of his rim flexed and winked to entice the alpha. Taking advantage of the offer, the dark haired man crawled back on the bed. He stopped to breathe in the scent of honey, cinnamon, and leather coming from Dean. “So sweet. I need a taste.” He ran his flat fat tongue from behind the omega’s small sac to his hole, stopping to suck on the rim for a fresh wave of flavor to leak eagerly from the boy. “Mmmm. So good. And all mine.” Castiel’s hands spread his cheeks farther apart. He rubbed his thumb over the hole, earning a high-pitched moan from his partner. “Yes, make all the noise you want. Tell me when I find something you like.” He added a sharp smack to the right cheek. “But, be careful, my sweet, I won’t listen to demands.” He evened it out with another to the left. 

“Please, take me, alpha. I need you. I need you so much. I want you inside me. I want your cock. Your knot. Please. Please. Please. Please!” The young boy was zealously pleading. 

The begging had gotten more desperate as Castiel loosened Dean’s hole open. The man knew it wasn’t necessary to stretch the boy’s tender flesh, but the alpha also knew his omega was untouched and his knot was on the large side. Quickly working up to four fingers he spread them wide enjoying the whimpers and begging falling from his intended mate. His cock was hard, thick, dripping with precum, and flushed red as Castiel lined up his hips behind Dean’s wonderfully open ass. The alpha gripped both hips tight once the head had breached the rim, waiting there for them both to adjust. 

Dean’s high keening settled into whimpers and more begging, “please, alpha, more, need, more, want, full, knot, mate me, please, bite me, please, need, alpha.” Constant near babbling that Castiel loved hearing as the boy fell apart easily. A twitch of the omega’s hips spurred the alpha into pushing his long cock in where it belonged. 

Hip bones digging into a rounded ass. Knot beginning to form behind the slick soaked rim. Hands gripping tightly to slim hips to hold them still against himself. Castiel bent over Dean, licking and nipping at the tender skin of his neck, behind his ear, back down to his shoulder, across the back of his neck, behind his other ear, down to his other shoulder. He sucked some marks to the surface on the way causing more moaning and begging from the omega. He rewarded the begging with sharp thrusts of his hips. He murmured praise for the boy when he was near his ears, “good omega, take my cock, squeeze my knot, want you, need you, need to make you feel good, does it feel good my omega?” 

“Yes, feels so good, alpha, please, will you-, ah, nh, will you please bite me? Want to be yours, alpha, your omega,” Dean was growing desperate. The alpha’s massively thick cock was stretching him, but the short motions he was getting weren’t enough anymore. He could feel his small cock dripping uselessly underneath his belly. His hole felt wonderfully full. 

“You only come on my knot, do you understand?” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear, whimpers and panting the only response as the dark haired man began to thrust rapidly with long strokes in and out, in and out, in and out of the blond boy’s tight wet heat. His knot began to form and the omega’s hole began to clench him tighter, tempting him to breed, to fill the young fertile womb surrounding him. 

Dean couldn’t believe he was able to stretch further as Castiel forced his massive knot into his hole and held it there grinding his cock in deeper than before and with the knot creating the most delicious pressure inside his channel. Searching and snuffling for just the right spot to complete the bond, the alpha found the perfect place and just before biting he pulled out far enough to create a bit of pain for both of them. He slammed in again as his teeth broke the skin. 

Dean screamed as he came, small dick dribbling his release, his hole rippling around the enormous alpha knot and cock. Castiel licked his neck as he pumped the boy full of his seed, cleaning the blood away from the bite, one hand still gripping a hip firmly, the other wrapped around the slim body beneath him offering support. “My omega, so good, so perfect,” the alpha said sweetly. 

“Yourrss, allwaayss,” the omega slurred, still strung out from mating. He whimpered as Castiel moved them to lay on their sides, but sighed as he was settled away from the wet spot they created and held close as he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up and enjoys Dean some more. They also talk a bit before heading for Dean’s old house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you so much for the Kudos and kind Comments! Here’s another installment. I looked over what I have already written and I have the next chapter ready, but the one after that is still in progress.

Castiel woke near noon still holding Dean close. His knot had gone down, but his dick was long enough to have stayed in his new mate’s body even as they slept. The realization made him smile as he felt it filling again knowing he still had time for another round before they needed to go anywhere. He maneuvered himself onto an elbow without disturbing the omega. No longer overwhelmed with the need to mate the boy, the man looked his fill. 

Pale freckled skin. Thin shoulders. Slightly flared hips. Bowlegs. Dark blond hair Castiel flipped away from his face. Full pink lips parted in sleep. Only peach fuzz on his face and body. A perfect omega. Castiel looked forward to seeing him grow round and heavy with their children. Now that he was mated, the danger of turning feral was gone. Although, the age difference between them would create an interesting dynamic. The alpha could already feel the need to dominate his omega, force him to follow commands, punish him, tie him up. A shudder ran through Castiel’s body as he grew more excited at the prospect of Dean spread open and bound on his bed. 

A whimper came from the slowly waking boy as the man’s cock grew inside his still tender hole. A hand gently ran its way down his side to his bruised hip. Matching his fingers to the spots, the alpha gripped him more gently as he rocked into his body.   
“Mmmm, alpha. So nice. So good.” Not truly knowing any better, Dean rolled his hips to get more alpha cock inside his channel, trying to find the spot that brought bright pleasure to his eyes earlier. 

With a shove, Castiel moved quickly, pining Dean beneath him, forcing himself all the way into the omega. “Why do you think you can move? Hmm? I decide when you get to have more. You only beg and moan and lay there, unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know, sir. Please forgive me, sir,” Dean begged, but remained still. 

“Better. Squeeze my cock as I pull out. I want to feel your mouth around me for a little while.” With a high moan from below and a deep groan from above, the two separated. Castiel flipped Dean over easily, dragged him by his shoulders to the edge of the bed, and hung the boy’s head over the side. “Such a pretty throat for me to fuck, especially with my mark on it.” The alpha got up off the bed, positioning himself directly in front of the omega’s head. He dragged his massive alpha cock over the boy’s face leaving wet trails of slick and cum. “My pretty omega. Your ass is perfect, let’s see if your mouth is too.” He shoved the tip of his cock in and felt Dean try to lick and suck the intruding flesh instinctively. He pulled back out. “Just relax your mouth and throat. I’ll do the work. I want you to simply take what I give you. You understand?” 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” the omega’s voice was already a little thicker. Castiel could hardly wait until the boy’s voice was a complete wreck. He watched as the blond’s body wiggled a little on the bed and he saw the tension leave the boy. The alpha worked his cock in and out of Dean’s slack mouth, enjoying the warm wet pressure almost as much as the omega’s ass. He watched as his cock went into the boy’s throat, making it swell and gagging him. He couldn’t fit it all in, the head and a little more was all he could force in without worrying about hurting his sweet mate. 

Dean learned quickly to breathe through his nose as the thrusts grew more intense. His alpha ran his hands over his chest to his nipples, playing with the sensitive nubs created moans around Castiel’s cock, making the man groan and praise him. “Such a good omega. Taking your alpha’s cock. Moaning like a little slut.” The name caused a twitch from Dean’s little dick. “Oh, you like to be called a slut. You can be my little slut, my little bitch. You are after all. My bitch.” With this he pinched the omega’s nipples hard, twisting a little. The cock moving in his mouth, the pleasure from having his nipples tortured, and the filth coming from his alpha’s mouth had the omega tensing to stop the orgasm that was threatening to force its way through Dean’s body. “Close already? You’re an easy little slut. Go ahead and cum. If you make it really pretty maybe I’ll make you have another while I fuck you and fill you again.” With permission granted Dean sank into enjoying the feel of Castiel’s cock moving in his throat. The alpha continued to knead and pinch his breasts. “Can’t wait to see how big these get when they fill with milk.” Another moan from the boy. “That’s right. I’m going to knock you up. Fill you with pups. You’re such a slut I’ll probably need to buy you a plug, won’t I? Keep you full of my seed all the time. No one will see, but we’ll know, won’t we princess?” A louder moan and twitches in his hips. “You want to be my princess? My little slutty princess. Come on, aren’t you going to come for your alpha master, princess?” 

A high keening wail vibrated the alpha’s cock as the omega came. Cum squirting as strong as it could onto Dean’s belly, almost making it to his chest. Castiel stepped away from the bed, moving out of the boy’s mouth. The blond didn’t know what he should do, so he waited patiently for his alpha to tell him. 

Gripping the base of his cock to stall his knot from forming too early, Castiel closed his eyes to try to memorize the scene he had just witnessed. His omega came from a cock in his mouth, hands on his tits, and dirty talk in his ears. Taking a moment to wonder how he had found this boy through sheer dumb luck, he opened his eyes again to see his perfect mate laying, waiting for him to tell him to move. “Fuck! Dean, baby, you’re so good. Such a good perfect boy for me. Move to the middle, but stay on your back. I want to see your eyes this time when you fall apart for me.” The alpha joined him back on the bed between his spread bowlegs, he grabbed a pillow and adjusted Dean’s hips. “Are you comfortable, omega?” 

“Yes, alpha,” his voice was destroyed, but he managed to answer. 

The man began running his hands over the boy’s body, pressing harder when he got a shudder to get a moan. Castiel leaned over Dean to bring their mouths together. Beginning a slow exploration with his tongue in the other’s mouth, over his teeth, rubbing their wet tongues against each other, swallowing moans as his hands never stopped their journey. The man spread the boy’s release over his chest and stomach, his young body a little too thin, going lower to find the semi-hard omega cock, teasing it before moving to the small sac. He toyed with the tender flesh for a while, moving his mouth across the boy’s jaw, licking and nibbling as he went towards his neck. 

Dean’s mating mark had mostly healed while they had dozed. The omega moaned and begged for more as the alpha sucked marks across his neck in a high collar that only a turtleneck would hide. Fingers that had been idly exploring moved with more purpose over slick dampened skin. Castiel savored how wet Dean had gotten for him, from him. The omega trembled with tension, trying to be still like his alpha wanted. “Do you want me to help you be still, little one?” The man asked in a low voice, lips grazing the fine hair on the boy’s ears. 

“Yes, please, alpha. Want to be good for you,” the blond whimpered as he shivered in anticipation. The brunet picked up his forgotten belt from where it had fallen from the bed. He wrapped it around Dean’s wrists and one of the posts, forcing them both diagonally on the large bed. 

Finally rearranged with the omega at his mercy, “better? Not too tight?” With nods and gold overtaking green, the alpha helped spread the bowlegs wide, planting the boy’s feet to help stabilize him while the man brought his head down to suck marks into the soft slickly wet inner thighs. “You’re doing very good, princess. I know you’re enjoying this, but you’re staying so still for me. I’ll hold your hips steady for the next part, but I want you to struggle against me.” 

“But, I don’t want to fight you. Everything you do feels so good, alpha.” Dean didn’t understand the man’s request. 

“If you struggle, you’ll realize I’m much stronger than you. I want you to obey and submit to me, but I also want to earn that submission,” Castiel moved his mouth over to Dean’s almost completely revived little cock. “Such a cute little thing,” he licked a stripe from base to tip. The omega gasped as the alpha put the whole thing in his mouth. The tip just touched his soft palette, the girth enough to fill his mouth comfortably. He began sucking, hollowing his cheeks, while he held Dean’s hips perfectly still as the boy tried to writhe. 

“Nnh, alpha, ah, please, mmm, need, ooh, knot, unh,” the omega tried to pull his arms down, attempted to wriggle his hips away from the warm wet suction on his little dick, pushed his feet into the bed, squeezed his thighs to Castiel’s head. Nothing worked to slow or stop the man’s mouth moving and sucking on his small leaking member. 

Looking up with red tinged eyes, “what’s that, little one? I couldn’t understand you through the moaning. I was enjoying your petite princess penis. And your attempts to fight me off were wonderful, even if you failed.” A lecherous grin spread across his face as Castiel waited for Dean to regain enough composure to speak and moved his body back up the bed. 

“Can I- may I please, alpha, sir, have your knot, please, master?” The omega finally got the words out. 

“Since you asked so prettily,” he replied, shoving his entire length in quickly, causing the boy to writhe even harder against the man’s hands. His knot had just begun to fill out while the alpha had sucked Dean’s cocklet. Pulling out to the tip and slowly forcing his thick cock back in all the way to the knot with a sharp thrust, Castiel built a sluggish rhythm. 

The omega alternated between begging, whining, panting, and moaning. Tears started to run from his eyes as the man gripped the base of his omega dick tightly, preventing him from cresting over the edge. “Pleeeassse, huuuu, neeeed, mmmmm, aaaalphaaaa! Need your knot!” 

A slap to his flank followed by, “who do you think is in charge? Answer me.” 

“Y-y-yooou are! But-but-but you said I asked pretty,” his head cleared as his alpha stopped moving altogether. “I don’t know how much more I can wait. Please, alpha.” 

“How are you already such a needy omega? Such a little slut for a big alpha knot.” 

“Just want yours, alpha, please.” 

Instead of saying anything, Castiel began moving quickly, keeping Dean’s hips still, but letting go of his small cock. The release of pressure allowed precome to flow freely from the boy’s tip. Moving the knot in and out of the slick wet hole was becoming more difficult, until finally, with a deep groan, alpha was locked inside omega. “There’s my knot, bitch. Now do you want my come too?” 

“YES! Need it, breed me! Want to be full of your pups, alpha, please.” Dean started to come as he felt the knot grow even larger. Little spurts coming out and slick flooding his hole as the muscles squeezed tightly. Castiel made short sharp thrusts, bending over the boy to bite and lick at his neck. As he sucked on the mating mark, the omega’s hole clenched tight on his knot pushing him over the edge as well. 

“My omega. My good little princess,” Castiel murmured softly while gently roaming his hands over Dean’s body as he pumped him full again. The boy trembled in the aftermath from having his orgasm stretched out and becoming over-sensitive for even tender touches. The alpha unbound his omega’s wrists and rearranged their bodies carefully, putting Dean on top while they were still tied together. 

They dozed and Castiel lazily ran his fingers over the young body above him. Dean too dazed from enjoying mating to really worry about anything else. Eventually, the knot shrunk back down and the omega felt how sloppy his backside was as Castiel’s cock slipped free. “Can I wash myself, please alpha?” Dean asked as he looked up into his alpha’s bright blue eyes. 

“No, I don’t think you can,” he replied, smothering a smirk. “However, I will wash both of us. I have to make sure you get good and clean.” He easily gathered the young teen in his arms and carried him into the attached en suite bathroom. Castiel put Dean down carefully in the shower, “we’ll do a cursory washing in here, then have a bit of a soak in the tub.” 

Dean was disappointed when Castiel rinsed out his hole with the removable shower head, but said nothing. Once they were both mostly clean, the alpha began filling the garden tub, adding different liquids that foamed up. The omega was carried again, this time into the bath. 

“Our lunch will have to be a bit small because it’s so late, but I’ll order us a feast for dinner,” the older man cuddled and rubbed all over his mate’s body. Not trying to get too excited, just enjoying the closeness. 

“I’m used to skipping meals. It’s not a big deal,” Dean tried to show he was easy going. 

“You’re not going to be skipping meals anymore, little one,” he rubbed the boy’s lower belly. “Our pups need food and so do you. There are three bedrooms upstairs. They’re quite large enough to be shared if we can have multiples.” Castiel stroked Dean’s abdomen more, “I’d love to see how huge you can get with triplets. Your small body dominated by our pups growing inside you.” He let out a little growl.

Dean answered with a moan and squirmed in his alpha’s arms. “Do you think I could have caught already?” 

“It’s possible. I just finished my rut and you were in heat as late as what? Yesterday?” With a nod and a shrug from Dean, Castiel continued lazily, “heats and ruts are our most fertile, but mating sex can make pregnancy more likely as well.” After they had both become pruny, but before the water was cold, they got out. Castiel retrieved towels for each of them and let Dean dry himself. 

The alpha went into his closet, leaving the door open for the omega to follow. It was a small room of its own with a plush ottoman in the center that Dean decided to take advantage of with his towel wrapped around his body. Castiel pulled out a faded green, long sleeve, button down shirt and left it near Dean. He also found some stretchy looking running shorts. 

“Those might work for you for now. Just roll up the sleeves,” Castiel told him as he continued to find something for himself settling for jeans and a t-shirt with a button-down thrown on top. Dean did his best with what he’d been given. The shorts felt loose and the shirt went halfway down his thighs. He had to roll the sleeves a lot to keep his hands free. Castiel was watching him with a small warm smile as the boy tried to get himself looking alright. “You look great in my clothes, little one,” the man wrapped the boy in his arms kissing him thoroughly. 

Dean pulled his mouth away, Castiel just moved to kiss his jaw and neck, “alpha, nh, as much I, ah, like this, uh, I don’t want to stain your shorts, alpha.” 

The alpha seemed to slow his ministrations, but found the omega’s mouth again. He held Dean tightly, lifting him a little. The boy’s legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. The man pulled his face away as he began walking, “you’re just perfect, aren’t you? I wonder what would happen if I knotted you like this.” Castiel was taking them back through the bathroom and bedroom, into the hall, past a living room and turning left to the big kitchen with an island that Dean was sat upon. 

“Your home is so beautiful, alpha,” Dean had taken in everything on their trip through and looked in wonder at the impressive kitchen with the breakfast area and a comfortable looking den off to either side. 

“Our home, sweetheart. I am glad that you like it so much. I’ll just make us a little snack and we’ll head to your old house. You just stay there,” Castiel planted a big wet kiss on Dean’s cheek and got them a healthy snack with nuts, fruit, and cheese with some water to drink. 

They ate and talked about simple things. Favorite colors (green for Castiel and blue for Dean), favorite music (classic rock for Dean and jazz for Castiel), and so on. Soon enough they were both done and satisfied, if not full. The alpha helped the omega down off the counter and only gave him a few light kisses before leading him by the hand toward the garage. Grabbing his trench coat to cover Dean while they were out. 

Dean’s mouth dropped when he was pulled to the passenger side of a 1957 Chrysler New Yorker Wagon in pristine condition. Castiel also had a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V parked in the other spot. He could see the garage was larger and wondered what the dividing wall hid. The alpha opened the door for him, but grabbed him for another small make out session before releasing the boy. 

“I just can’t seem to get enough of you. We’re taking this one since it has more room and a roof rack,” Castiel gestured to the car’s features, then stepped away to hold the door while Dean got in, closing it and moving to the other side with grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Sam, Bobby, and John. One of these meetings isn’t like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last complete chapter I already had. The next one still needs work and maybe some drama? I’m not sure yet. Suggestions are welcome; I do plan to add a pool scene with bulges, but not sure what else.

The older man found his way to Dean’s house easily with only a little help to avoid traffic from Dean. He unlocked the door and welcomed Castiel inside as he moved to start packing. 

The house was small and a bit shabby. Dean’s heat scent was stale in the small bedroom he clearly shared with his younger brother. Nothing personal decorated any of the rooms as Castiel explored. Dean didn’t take very long and only had a half full duffel bag he left by the door as he joined his alpha on the couch to wait for Sammy to get home from school. 

While they waited, the new mates got to know one another better and Castiel began to be happy that he will be removing Dean from his father, John, because some of the things Dean related to Castiel were disconcerting. 

“Dean, do you have any other family in the area that might be willing to take over caring for Sammy?” Castiel asked deciding to remove some of the worry he could smell coming from Dean. 

“The only person I can think of is Bobby. He’s not blood, but he’s stepped in to help more than once when Dad’s been on a bender and left us for too long to scrounge. A ten year old can only do so much after all,” Dean smirked with his attempt at levity. 

Castiel wasn’t amused. Pups should be cared for and cherished. More so after the loss of a parent. “Give me Bobby’s number and go pack Sammy’s things as well, please,” the alpha said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dean simply handed the alpha his unlocked phone and went back to his shared room to pack for Sammy. 

Dean was half convinced he was having a heat-fueled hallucination or he was dead and had somehow managed to sneak into heaven. Castiel smelled divine, was hotter than any person he’d ever met, loaded, and gave two shits about other people. He wanted Sam taken care of since Dean wouldn’t be around and John was useless. 

Dean had Sam packed quickly, more of their things going into his bag than Dean had put in his own. He returned to sit with Castiel listening as his alpha talked to Bobby. 

Dean could hear Bobby through the phone, “I ain’t gonna lie, I don’t like how you snatched up the boy, but at least you seem to have some of your senses about you. I’ll head over now and take Sam with me. I’ve been tellin’ them they should just live with me, but Dean was always ‘fraid of John hurtin’ himself if he was alone. I shoulda figured the bastard was beatin’ on him. See ya in a bit.” 

Castiel simply said, “bye,” and leveled a stare at his young omega. 

“He only would hit me if I didn’t do something he told me to!” Dean protested. 

“That does not excuse the use of inappropriate force on a minor. Especially for such a pretty boy, he knew you’d be an omega and didn’t care. Our pups will be punished with a firm open handed spank on their bottoms, as that is the proper way to administer corporal punishment,” the alpha responded firmly. 

Dean felt slick leaking from his hole as he thought about his alpha needing to punish him. The teen squirmed a bit and tried to change the subject a bit, “h-how many pups did you say you wanted?” 

Castiel could smell the boy’s arousal, but he decided to play along. “Oh, I think we could manage five or six easily. Maybe more. How does that sound beautiful?” 

“Oh, uh, I, um, that seems good, if that’s what you think, alpha,” Dean felt more slick make its way out, he squirmed trying to prevent it from reaching Castiel’s shorts. 

“Do you look forward to growing large with my seed inside of you, little one? Or are you more anticipating me putting it there?” Castiel growled as he pulled Dean onto his lap. 

Dean whimpered, “both, sir. Want to be a good omega for you, please, alpha.” The boy ground his hips down to find Castiel’s growing cock. 

“When does your brother usually get home and how long will it take Bobby to get here?” The alpha had much better control than his young mate. 

“Don’t care, need you, please, sir,” Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s neck, scenting him as the seat of his pants grew wetter by the moment. 

“You’re such a needy little slut, aren’t you, baby?” Castiel squeezed one of Dean’s hips and gripped his hair at the back of his head. “You are a tempting little minx, but with family on the way, I think I’ll deny you my knot for now,” the alpha worked his hand underneath the back of Dean’s borrowed shorts zeroing in quickly on the sopping wet hole. “Come on my fingers, omega,” two fingers entered Dean, quickly working the spot inside him that would grant release, the alpha bit at the teen’s exposed neck. 

The order and the expert manipulation of his body had Dean climaxing quickly. Panting into his alpha’s neck and shoulder. Castiel felt a bit of pride for making his omega come so quickly. The man rubbed the boy’s back with his clean hand and carefully pulled out his wet fingers to suck the slick off of them. 

Dean panted and slowly licked at Castiel’s neck, wanting to taste his alpha’s salty skin. He could smell and taste the man’s arousal and was impressed by his ability to resist the temptation before him. Dean was also grateful for his restraint when he heard the key turning the lock on the front door announcing Sam’s return from school. 

Panic cleared Dean’s mind through his post-orgasm high. He tried to scramble off Castiel’s lap, but the man held him still. “You’ll stay here where you belong,” was rumbled into his ear. 

Sam came in slowly, knowing newly mated alphas tend to be protective of their omegas. He kept his eyes down a bit and stayed at least three feet away as he circled the sofa. “Hello Alpha. May I speak to your omega?” 

“Thank you for your manners, little one. You and Dean may speak to each other, but I need him to stay where he is for now,” Castiel replied while keeping his hands gripped securely to Dean’s hips as he adjusted to sit sideways in his lap. 

“So, you got yourself an alpha, huh Dean?” A smirk played around the edges of Sam’s mouth as he teased his older brother. 

“Shaddup, Sammy,” Dean squirmed as much as Castiel let him. “Castiel called Bobby to take you in with him since I won’t be around.” The young boy fought tears at the idea of not seeing his little brother anymore. 

“You’ll be able to visit one another, sweetheart,” Castiel stroked Dean along his back soothingly. 

“Oh! Thanks, Cas!” The sorrow that had turned the omega’s sweet scent dull changed rapidly to something bright and beautiful in his happiness. 

“Yeah, thanks alpha. I’ve been trying to talk Dean into letting us leave dad behind, but he’d always been too scared.” He looked thoughtfully around and noticed the bags, “Dean, why’d you give me more of our stuff?” 

The omega blushed, “Castiel’s well-off, Sam. Bobby’s only got the scrapyard. My stash is in there too. And you keep it hid like I taught you just in case,” Dean grew more vehement, but remained in Castiel’s lap. 

Sam went to his bag and quickly found a good sized roll of bills. He took half and shoved it into Dean’s bag. “There. That’s better.” He sat back down with a huff. 

Dean struggled to get up, but the alpha just held him still. “Cas-, I need to-, nh. Will you please let me up?!” The boy was red from frustration and his unsuccessful attempts to move. 

“No,” Castiel rumbled. 

“Why not?” Dean huffed as he slumped. 

“Sam wants to take care of you and doesn’t trust me, which is completely understandable. I’m twice your age and could have easily forced you to do anything I’d like. However,” he lifted himself up a bit, without removing Dean, and pulled out his wallet, “how much was there?” 

“About a hundred,” Sam said when Dean just crossed his arms and pouted. 

Castiel pulled out three crisp hundred dollar bills. “Give yourself two and Dean one, as a gesture between us. He’s truly well-cared for in my hands, Sam. I even plan on making him earn his high school equivalency from home. Dean may be an omega, but that makes him all the more precious in my eyes,” he ran his hands through Dean’s hair fondly. The boy glowered even as he leaned into the touch. 

“That’s good to know,” Sam finished his task and the three had a somewhat stilted conversation about mundane things until the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” 

Bobby was greeted with a brief hug from the youngest Winchester. Dean stiffened on Castiel’s lap, but wisely didn’t make any attempts to move. The older beta had a graying beard and was somewhat shabby with his trucker hat and well-worn clothes, but seemed to understand how to conduct himself in front of a newly mated pair as well. 

“Greetings Alpha. May I speak to your omega?” As he asked he kept his eyes averted and his head wasn’t quite bowed. 

“Yes, but please do not come too close. I don’t want to be tempted further than I am already,” he looked pointedly at Dean. 

Bobby looked faintly disappointed and decidedly uncomfortable. “Right, will the boys be allowed to see one another?” 

“Yes. Once my claim is more secure we’ll have you both over for dinner. I’d be happy to exchange information with you,” the alpha pulled out a business card from his wallet. “Do you have a pen? I’ll add my personal information to this, if you’d like?”

Sam pulled one out and held it out to Castiel slowly. 

Bobby’s eyebrows disappeared under his hat when he read the information. “You’re Castiel Krushnic? The Castiel Krushnic?” When the alpha only nodded and smirked, Bobby sat heavily in the closest empty chair. “Well, I’ll be damned. Guess I don’t need to worry ‘bout you being some loser without a pot to piss in, huh?” The beta half chuckled and took his hat off and rubbed his head a bit. 

The two boys looked confused and had a silent conversation as Castiel simply watched them and waited for them to decide what questions they would start with. Finally, Dean was deemed the winner, or loser as the case may be. “Bobby, how do you know about Castiel?” 

Bobby shook his head, “idjit. He’s the head of the Russian Bratva. He’s revamped ‘em a bit since the virus, but they run all the gambling dens and omega auctions in the state.” 

“The tri-state area now, actually. None of its illegal now, of course. All above board and the omega’s have the right to deny the highest bidder if they choose, but few do,” Castiel seemed to be proud of his organization. 

“Oh,” Dean was shocked that his alpha was Russian, a mob boss, and cared about omegas he helped sell. “But you don’t have an accent?” 

“Da, no ya vse yeshche govoryu na rodnom yazyke,” Castiel rumbled quietly near Dean’s ear causing the boy to shudder and flush red from ears to chest. (Yes, but I still speak my native language.)

Bobby and Sam both gave light chuckles to see Dean so affected from Castiel. 

“Alright, Sam, get your things and we’ll head on out ‘fore John gets home,” Bobby turned back to Castiel, “you might wanna call for backup. I heard John was asking ‘round for bidders for the boy.” A meaningful look passed between the two men. 

“Thank you, Bobby. I’ll do that. Please feel free to call if you need anything. Would you be willing to take some money to help get Sam settled?” Castiel asked, expecting the answer to be no. 

“Normally, I’d say no. If I take your money, do I owe you?” Bobby asked warily. 

“Normally, I would not accept no for an answer. You are part of my family now, since you are going to be Sam’s guardian, money between family is nothing. I know Dean wants you both to be comfortable. Money provides many comforts,” Castiel kept his tone even and didn’t speak quickly. 

“The strings are already there then, eh? I’ll take whatever you wanna give me. And if you wanna send more mechanic work my way to help out that’s fine too,” the beta muttered a bit near the end of his acceptance, but Castiel quickly pulled out everything he still had in his wallet. It was at least a thousand dollars in hundreds. Bobby took it slowly, but put it away in his own wallet quickly. “Thank you Alpha. Keep in touch Dean.” 

“Bye jerk. Be careful. Thanks again, Alpha Castiel,” Sam gave them both a little wave and they both left the couple alone again. 

“Go change into some of your own clothes please, Dean. I think this will be a more difficult situation if you’re in my clothes and still smelling of slick,” Castiel had his eyes squinted and head tilted in thought. 

Dean took his bag back to his old room to change and immediately missed the softness of Castiel’s clothes, and stubbornly put his trench coat back over himself. As he returned to the living room he could hear Castiel speaking in Russian to someone on the phone as he paced in front of the couch. 

“Prosto bystro prinesi svoi zadnitsy. YA ne khochu ubivat' yego ottsa,” Castiel hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Mne zhal',” Castiel cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. Apparently Bobby was correct about your father starting his own personal auction for you. The bidders are heading here with your father after work.” (Just quickly bring your asses. I don’t want to kill his father. / I'm sorry.)

“B-b-but, h-h-he c-c-can’t!” Dean was frozen fearing his father’s anger when he found out he was already mated. He felt Castiel’s thick warm arms wrap around him along with his apple, whiskey, and hint of metal scent. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I’ve got you little one. You’re my omega. Remember? Some of my brothers are coming with money, since I just gave what I had on me away,” he huffed a small laugh. “If I tell you to leave, I want you to go to the car and lock yourself in until you see me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, alpha. Should we put my bag in now?” Dean had calmed down quickly from being surrounded by his alpha. 

“That’s a good idea. We’ll wait out there too. Make it easier to run if our help doesn’t come before your father,” Castiel stroked Dean from head to hip before taking him by the hand and relieving him of his bag to head out to the car. 

“Should we just book it now? Wouldn’t that be easier?” Dean wondered aloud. 

“Tempting though that suggestion is, no. Your father could come after me saying that I kidnapped you or some other nonsense. If we stay, I can pay him and set him straight when it comes to his choices going forward,” Castiel had put Dean’s bag in the back and ushered Dean into the passenger seat as he stood watching the street in the open door. “The keys are in your pocket. I think you should just lock yourself in once anybody gets here. It will help,” he spared a long hard look at Dean. 

“Oh. You’re gonna hafta hurt somebody, aren’t you?” Dean watched the alpha flinch and tense his hand into a fist. 

“My brothers told me some of the things that were being said by your father about you. I am not pleased,” he was squinting as he turned his head back and forth slowly, watching. A massive black Mercedes Benz G-class AMG came down the street too quickly, but stopped short in front of the Winchester house. 

“Prints! U nas yest' vse, chto vy khoteli,” the massive Russian came running toward them, but stopped when Castiel growled. “Mne zhal' bossa. Vot,” he threw the bag at Castiel who caught it easily. (Prince! We have everything that you wanted / I’m sorry for that boss. Here.)

“Lock the doors omega,” Castiel moved away from Dean with only a glance in his direction. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly brother. How many of you came?” Castiel questioned the alpha before him. 

“This truck is full and there’s another that went to Winchester’s work to see how many would be following, sir,” he motioned to the ones waiting in the SUV and they filed out quickly. Six more Russian fighters came out, two alpha females, three beta males, and another alpha male. Each looked menacing and watched the street in a different direction once they took their positions around Castiel’s car. 

Dean could feel the tension building as they all waited, each one barely blinking as they stood guard. He heard the Impala turning the corner before he saw it. His father was coming from the wrong direction for having come straight from work. He’d hit the bar first and was likely already at least slightly drunk. 

The black Chevy was trailed by at least four other cars plus another just like the one Castiel’s people had come in. This was gonna get ugly fast. Dean debated disobeying his alpha’s orders, but a look at the older man told him it wouldn’t be appreciated and would only make everything worse. 

Castiel could feel his blood boiling at the idea of Dean being auctioned from home by his drunken father. He would have been used and abused before he was taken away by some opportunistic bastard. 

John Winchester looked confused and pissed as he parked next to Castiel’s car. Castiel watched over the cars as he stood next to where Dean was safely locked away. 

“Who the fuck are you?! Why is my omega son in that car?!” John shouted as he slammed the door and stomped toward Dean and Castiel. 

The Russians all tensed, but stayed in position. “My name is Castiel Krushnic. I am now mated to Dean and if you wish to receive financial compensation please speak with a more civil tongue,” Castiel stayed calm and spoke evenly, but did not lower his eyes or show John any respect. 

“Krushnic! Fuck. Why’d you want my loser kid any-OOF!?” John got a punch to the gut before he could finish. 

“I told you to speak civilly. Cursing and insulting my mate is neither. Try again,” Castiel had moved lightning fast and was already back in his position, guarding Dean. 

“He ain’t fit to be yer mate. He’s gonna be a knot-sl-UFH,” Castiel punched so fast and hard John was knocked to the ground. 

“The only knot he’ll ever have is mine. He is my omega,” Castiel took the bag his man had given earlier and threw it at John. “This is more money than you’ve ever earned. Dean is priceless, but you never saw that. We’re leaving. My people will stay to make sure you and your friends understand what happened here,” Castiel walked around the back of the car, signaled his other group, and went to the driver’s side to tap the glass. 

Dean’s eyes had been glued to the scene outside his window. The tapping reminded him to let his alpha in. “S-s-sorry A-a-alpha! I-I-I,” He was cut off with the hard press of Castiel’s lips to his. 

“Such a good omega. You followed my orders and stayed safe. Let’s go home, shall we?” Castiel asked coolly as he pulled the keys out of Dean’s pocket and started the car smoothly. 

“Y-yes alpha,” Dean looked back at his father and only felt pity for the broken man on the ground. “Thank you, sir. I hope you didn’t really leave him too much. He’d likely just drink it all.” 

“My people could only pull about a half million on such short notice. I’ve seen some ‘high society’ omegas go for much more, but again, you are absolutely priceless to me. I’d give away everything for you,” Castiel locked eyes with Dean as they were stopped. 

Dean was dumbfounded. He moved to the middle seat to be closer to his alpha, but made sure to rebuckle. The teen felt bold enough to put his hand on Castiel’s thigh, right above the knee, while he drove. The alpha’s arousal began to curl into Dean’s nostrils, he felt emboldened by the increased smell of whiskey over the apples and tangy metal. Pressed so close together Dean tried to think of something to do other than grabbing the man’s cock like he wanted. 

“As much as I enjoy your hands on me, you need to move back to the other side, little omega,” Castiel’s eyes had turned alpha red and he was breathing through his mouth. 

Dean moved back and spoke sheepishly, “I’m sorry, alpha. I-I wanted to thank you. I’ll leave you alone.” 

Castiel had reached the gate and opened it with the press of a button. He watched Dean with a stony gaze. “When we are parked go to our bedroom, strip, and present yourself over the side of the bed. Do you understand?” 

“Yessir alpha!” Dean yipped with excitement and trepidation.


End file.
